1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to invisible images. More particularly, the present invention relates to invisible three-dimensional images, and making, using and visibility of same.
2. Background Art
Hidden messages or images embedded within objects can be used to support various communication functions and entertainment applications. For example, objects with hidden messages might be used to support interactive games, personalized messages, media and character novelties, and other applications. In this manner, users can enjoy the thrill, excitement, and fun of discovering hidden messages and images embedded within everyday objects.
Various methods of embedding and revealing such hidden messages and images are already in common use, such as holograms and image transfers viewable only under ultraviolet, infrared, or other non-visible or invisible lights. However, these methods are generally only applicable to two-dimensional objects, such as paper, cards, and other flat surfaces. While laser etching or carving may be used to embed a three-dimensional image within an object, the etched pattern is plainly viewable under standard lighting conditions and is therefore unsuitable for embedding hidden images. Moreover, such etching often requires expensive specialized equipment and materials. Additionally, despite the costs and effort required for three-dimensional etching, the final user impact is often subtle and requires users to closely inspect the object for appreciation.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to create and present hidden three-dimensional images within objects in a manner that creates a strong user impact while using modest equipment processes and keeping material costs low.